The Daughter of Mischief
by EmiliaValentine31
Summary: Loki finds out he has a daughter that's now seventeen. With a mother that's never there, she's not really looking for another parent to leave her. Will she give Loki a chance? Will Loki's bad past with earth get in the way? WILL THOR? Can he handle her power's? Read and find out! (I know the distribution sucks please give the story a chance though) (has cusing and sexaul refrence)
1. The begining

**Disclaim: I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or anything by Marvel. I only own my o/c's . Enjoy!**

Loki was sitting in his cell in Asgard, bored and waiting for something to happen.

"Let me speak to Thor!" Loki demanded from the guard. The guard shot him a dirty look.

"No, you're not going anywhere or seeing anything but your cell for a long time." The guard walked away laughing.

Loki was sitting in his cell waiting for something to happen, he didn't care what. As If someone had answered his plea a huge red orb appeared out of nowhere.

"Loki?" A Beautiful woman with red hair and purple eyes appeared as a hologram before him.

"Willow! Are you all right? Where are you?" He had loved Willow, but she had disappeared seventeen years ago. He thought he'd never see her again…It had been so long.

"Look Loki, I'm Sorry I left you all those years ago, but there's something important I have to tell you, it's the reason I left…" She sighed deeply. "We have a daughter, her name is Emilia and she lives in New York. She's in danger; we need your… help. Please Loki I need you…She needs you." Loki was in shock letting the full effect of her words sink in. He had a child, not to mention Willow wouldn't have contacted him if it wasn't …..

"Looks like I'm going somewhere after all…" Loki memorized the quadrants on that Willow sent him.

Thor walked in and spoke to Loki. Before Thor could say a word Loki spoke. "I need to go to New York Thor, Willow talked to me. She need's my help! I hav…" Thor was furious. He cut Loki of before he could say another word.

Thy Brother shalln't use her name in one off thy tricks, she was a good friend and shall not be forgotten. Thy should have more respect for old allies. I have to meet Jane and you shalln't becoming with me. Farwell Brother!

Loki was furious. "How dare he think I'd lie about her" In truth he wasn't very surprised but was still upset. It looks like he'd have to find a new way to escape. "I'll see you soon Willow."

**Sorry this was really short but I didn't want to write that much if no one liked it, if you do like it please comment and follow me, or ya know tell me if it's junk… please be nice this is my first 'Thor' fan fiction.**


	2. The Moonlight Cafe

Emma's P.O.V

**A notes: Huge thanks to JediTera3990 for being my first follower, I'll write more soon hopefully this one's good**

"I can't believe I have Thursday shift again!" Like always I was complaining to my best friend Zoe.

"Hey at least I'm stuck here with you!" Zoe says cheerfully

"Yeah you're not completely useless!" I say teasing her.

We we're working at my mom's café, there was usually at least five other people here but no one liked working Thursday's. The moonlight café was very beautiful on the inside but looked torn up and beat down on the outside.

"Hey, can I get a table." One of our usual customer's Jane, walked into the café.

"Sup, Ms. J got a hot date tonight?" Zoe says well giving her a menu. The only other customer was an old couple in the back so she could sit down where ever she liked.

"Oh, come on you know she only sets herself up for losers!" I say bluntly.

She smiles day dreaming "This one's not a loser, trust me." The little bell letting us know someone walked in chimed.

"Oh, I think that's him now!" We all went back to the front to see who it is. As soon as we saw who it was Zoe shirked.

"What the hell Zoe…" I was stop by her sear amount of fan girl-ness.

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU'RE THOR!" Zoe practically screamed

"Yes." He seemed confused

Now I was just plain annoyed. I think heroes are overrated. Why do you need such praise for doing the right thing, especially if you destroy have the city of New York well doing it.

"Um, could you please leave your hammer thing out side? I don't want it breaking anything." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Then how dose thy expect me to protect Jane and you young ladies?" I show was not in the mood to deal with him right now. I pick it up of the GLASS table he had set it on.

"I don't know fisty cuffs? You'll manage." Now everyone in the room, even the old couple looked at me like I was a freak.

"What?! It's not like an alien ship's going to crash down into the café!" He continued to stare dumb struck. I think I was about to smack a 'god', how dare he judge me. He was wearing drapes for Pete sake!

"How did you do that? Thor finale spoke. I was about to be a smart ass when the back door opened.

"Emilia I'm home!" What sick joke was this? Within seconds I was to where the voice had come from.

"M…Mom?" I stared tearing up then ran over to hug her.

"I love you too? Jeez it's only been two weeks! My mom says surprised by my affection.

What? I let go of her and stopped crying. Was she joking? "It's been Three years ! Where the hell have you been…?"

I step back and realize how much she had changed. There where red dragon like tattoos all over her body, her long beautiful red hair was now cut short, and she now has a huge scare across her eye.

"What happened to you?" I asked worried about how much she changed. She was about to answer when Thor spoke.

"Willow?"

My mom walked over to him with open arms.

"Hey, Thor did something happen to Loki? Why are you here in his place?"

"What do you mean in his place?" Thor seemed just as confused as I was. My mom laughed.

"Oh I see you're on a date!" She looked from Jane to Thor.

"Anyways me and Loki had a…"

A fucking space ship crashed through the roof. I glared at Thor. "I was fucking joking." I yell at him well he calls for his hammer.

"This is not my doing." Thor says dead serious.

"No shit Sherlock. Ten bucks says it's another alien invasion!" Zoe says who had been quite until now. At least she stopped fan-girling

When the ship finally stopped moving Loki walked out of it. "No sadly not this time."

Zoe was about to scream but stopped and turned to me. "I don't know if I should fan girl or kick him in the crock. "

"B, in slaving mankind is bad for business." I say coolly. Ms. J looked at me weirdly.

"What about the people that had been injured or killed?" I give Jane my best I don't give a fuck face.

"It helps with our population problems." Now time for the 'icing on the cake.' "Besides most of the casualties were property damage from the 'Awesome Avengers" Then I realized Thor and Loki arguing. So I decided to very loudly ask my mom the question I already knew the answer by this point.

"So which one of these two is my father?" They stopped arguing and all eyes were on me and my Mom. Everyone had on a 'what the fuck face' except my mom. I usually have that effect on people.

"Oh. That would be Loki sweetie." Mom said a little too calmly.

"What?!" Thor said in disbelief

"I think this is the part where Zoe and I go explore the space ship" We run off into the ship before anyone realizes that it was a bad idea.


	3. Picking Favorites

Picking Favorites

Loki's P.O.V.

I watch as my daughter, my child, the one that I could not hold at birth. Nor watch as she took her first steps, or teach her the magic that surely flows through her veins do to her mother and I. willow clears her throat to get everyone's attention, and then spoke.

"Loki, Thor it's great to see you again!" She then glares at Jane. "The adults are talking now girl, shoo shoo. Jane was about to argue when Thor spoke up.

"My apologize Jane but you should go." After whispering for a while Jane left obviously offended.

Willow smiled while she walked over to Thor. "Looks like Loki won for once huh Thor?

Thor looked confused "I beg your pardon?"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, this should be amusing.

"Well it was obvious you were both fond of me, just ya know he won 'cause he screwed me, and well you know how that whole song and dance goes."

Now Thor just looked hurt "I thought you to be dead!"

I cut her off before she can answer him. "What's her name?"

She turns to me and looks confused. "Who...Oh you mean our daughter, I named her Emilia but she is insistent on being called Emma."

Then it hit me, if she really is my daughter then I shouldn't have let her 'explore' the Asgardian discipline ship I stole without me there.

"We should check on her and her friend." I say realizing my mistake.

"Oh, relax It's not like they're going to blow anything up."

"That's exactly why we should go make sure they shalln't" Thor says agreeing with me.

Suddenly loud music starts blasting from the ship

_**Oh, my love**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**We'll start a new life**_

_**I ripped out**_

_**His throat**_

_**And called you on the telephone**_

_**To take off**_

_**My disguise**_

_**Just in time to hear you cry when you...**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**One last time**_

_**Singin'...**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**We'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**There was**_

_**Police and**_

_**Flashing lights**_

_**The rain came down so hard that night and the**_

_**Headlines read**_

_**A lover died**_

_**No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**One last time**_

_**Singin'...**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**We'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home**_

_**Then I, I stood outside his BEDROOM WINDOW**_

_**Standing over him, he begged me not to do**_

_**What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you**_

_**Oh, my love**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**We'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

Then the ship made an odd noise and exploded. We all went flying into the wall. I hope to anything that's right that Emilia is still alive.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry cliff hanger **** …**

**Loki: You could at least say you're alive still**

**Damn it you ruined the theatric affect! **

**Loki: They're not stupid; they know you're not dead.**

**Uncle Thor thought you died twice now :P **

**Loki: That's another story little one **

**I'M NOT LITTLE! HELP HIM FIND A NEW NICK NAME FOR ME PLEASE!**


	4. Aftermath

Disclaim: I own Nothing except for My O/C's Please read the author's notes at the bottom.

Emma's P.O.V

"Ouch… What hit me…Zoe? You okay?" I say as I get up slowly and try to open my eyes.

"I'm fine…in fact I don't think the explosion affected me at all" she says and I locate her through her voice. Why can't I see? Explosion? Suddenly I remember everything.

"How the hell are we still alive?!" I start trying to fathom why I'm not dead.

Soon I realize why I can't see anything; it was smoke, smoke that is now clearing very quickly. When it dose I realize that Zoe and I are cascaded in the air in this green ball on energy. Am I doing this or is Zoe?

"Um…Emmy are you the one doing this?" Zoe asks with wide eyes.

"Nope… I was ho-…" I start but am interrupted by a man with an eye patch yelling at us.

"Please Exit the glowing green ball and come down here so I can ask you some questions , I am Director Nick Furry from shield." But I was only half lessoning; I was more paying attention to my father (?) in hand cuffs with that blonde idiot yelling at him, and my mother nowhere to be found. Suddenly I get pissed off, and the ball starts shooting out a weird green fire.

"Release him now!" I scream at Director Furry. I see surprise erupt on Loki's face.

"Calm down Emilia!" Zoe says obviously freaked out

"Ma'am please lesson to your friend we don't want to have to get hostile with you." A guy, Captain America says to me.

"Excuse me, Star Spangled Striper, but no one fucking asked you. Now I'll be civilized when you release my father." I glare daggers at them, as they all look from me to Loki.

They whisper amongst themselves for a little while, probably deciding what to do. Well this happens Zoe hands me her compact mirror, I don't get why until I see myself. I almost drop the compact, my eyes where weird green glowing orbs, no pupil no anything. My skin was snow pale and my veins were also a glowing green, and lastly my coal colored hair was no tainted with the same glowing green as my eyes and veins. I touch my skin to make sure that this is truly me, feeling my cold fingers on my cheek, I know it's real..

Suddenly they stop talking and Nick Furry speaks. "We'll release him from his restraints once we're at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters, if you come down we can go there now." After a moment I decide to go with them.

"Fine,. Give me a sec. to figure out how to get down then I'll go with you to S.H.I.E.L.D…..but not without Zoe." Furry jut nods I agreement.

"So…Got any ideas? " I ask Zoe hoping that we can get down soon, remembering my fear of heights.

"You weren't joking…" she sighs deeply "Try Imagining it disappearing in your head."

"That's so stupid..." She glares at me which in Zoe talk means 'Do it or else'

"Alright." I say in reply. I close my eyes and imagine it disappearing.

"Make sure you lower it first so it's not too high of a drop." Zoe instructs, too late.

It disappears and we both start falling. I of course close my eyes and try to stop us from falling; Zoe on the other hand starts screaming her head off.

Out of nowhere Thor and Ironman grab us, and guess who caught me… "Wow, you ladies are really falling for me huh?" Why'd it have to be the playboy? I glare at him well Zoe is busy fan-girling over Thor again.

"Kill yourself." I say bluntly.

"That's funny it sounded like you just said 'Drop me'. " My face pales and I shut up till we get to the drowned.

Soon we all get in cars (or fly) heading towards shield.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Zoe: So I was thinking, do you guys agree with me that Emma needs a love interest? **_

_**Loki: Absolutely not! Who do you think even a suitable match for her?**_

_**Zoe: -flips hair- Me of course. Just kidding, We should let the fans decied!**_

_**Emma: Wait What? **_

_**Zoe: A. Zoe. B. Steve Rogers. C. New O/C or D. Bruce Banner. **_

_**Loki: None of those. **_

_**Zoe: Vote!**_


End file.
